Summer Wave
by Uki The Great
Summary: drabble yang terpikirkan saat mengulang membaca volume 9. Training camp pertama bagi Akane, Hitonari dan Akihiko di musim panas. awas abal typho


**Disclaimer:** I'LL atau I'LL- Generation Basket by Hiroyuki Asada

**Warning:** typhos, abal, ooc, datar, garing… Siapkan bantal, mungkin bikin ngantuk

**Rate:** T

**Summer Wave**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

Merayap dari sisi sebelah kiri, beberapa remaja usia sekolah mencabuti rumput. Siang hari di musim panas. Peluh mengucur dan membuat kaos yang mereka pakai basah. Di pondok, pelatih sekaligus guru pembimbing mereka mengobrol dengan pemilik ladang sambil menikmati es serut dengan sirup rasa stroberi. Sementara anak-anak asuhnya kepanasan bekerja.

"Puaanaass..." keluh Akihiko. _Hige Dandy _yang memiliki lemparan cepat dan jitu itu tampak lesu dan sekarat seperti dihisap rohnya.

"Berisik Kumis Sialan! Kau _ngeluh_ _gitu_ jadi tambah panas, tahu!" semprot Akane.

"Hahahahahaha..." Shibuya mencoba tertawa. Mungkin dengan tertawa, pikirannya bisa dialihkan dari panas menyengat musim panas ini.

"Jangan mainan! Nanti sampai sore tidak selesai nih," perintah Yamazaki.

"..."

"Kenapa kita harus mencabuti rumput sih?" Hitonari mengomel sambil mencabuti rumput di depannya.

"Kita kemari buat latihan intensif kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mungkin dengan mencabuti rumput, bisa meningkatkan kemampuan. _Dribbling _atau _Drive In..._ Hahahahaha..." Shibuya mencoba berpikir positif.

"..." Kanemoto terus membungkam, membayangkan berada di pegunungan salju. Pikirannya terbang menuju Alpen yang dilihatnya kemarin malam.

"Wakil Kapten! Pinjam topinya!" Akane langsung merebut topi jerami Kanemoto.

"E-eeh?" Kanemoto tersadar dari lamunan akan pegunungan Alpen.

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU LAH RAJA BAJAK LAUT!"

"BERISIK DASAR DUNGU!" Hitonari melempar rumput yang ia cabut ke wajah Akane.

"Hahahahaha..." Shibuya tertawa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RAJA BAJAK LAUT! DASAR HITONARI SI KEPALA UBAN!"

"Cabut rumput yang benar, monyet!" balas Hitonari.

"UWWWOOOO _GOMU-GOMU NO PISTOL_! CIYAAAT" Akane melancarkan sebuah tendangan pada Hitonari.

"Sialan! _Gomu-gomu no pistol_ itu tinju bukan TENDANGAN!" Hitonari balas menendang ke arah perut Akane.

"Jangan-" Kanemoto mencoba melerai dua orang juniornya tapi Yamazaki mendahuluinya.

"Aduh!" Yamazaki memberi keduanya jitakan jitu di kepala.

"Hahahahahaha..." Shibuya tertawa lagi.

"AHHH... Puaanaasss..." Akihiko tidak perduli.

Akane dan Hitonari kembali mencabuti rumput-rumput yang tumbuh subur di ladang. Yamazaki mengistirahatkan punggung dan lututnya, berjongkok terlalu lama membuat lututnya kembali sakit. Angin membuat rumput yang mereka kumpulkan jadi berantakan. Shibuya sambil tertawa mengumpulkannya lagi.

Matahari sudah sedikit bergeser, namun masih menyengat. Tidak ada awan yang menaungi mereka, langit benar-benar berwarna biru pekat yang cemerlang. Kanemoto kembali menghayal berada di puncak bukit bersalju, sementara Akihiko hampir tumbang.

"Puanass... A-aoi, maafkan-" racau Akihiko.

"Berisik, Kumis!" protes Akane.

"Akane... Kalau aku mati, kuburkan aku di ladang bunga..."

"Kalau kau _beneran_ mati, kubuang mayatmu ke laut biar jadi makanan ikan!"

"Ke-kejam... Ahhh... Panasss.. Aku tidak sanggup..."

"Minefuji dan Saeki kemana sih? Harusnya bawakan minum kek!" protes Hitonari. Ketenangannya hilang, menguap bersamaan dengan cairan tubuh.

BRRUK

Kanemoto tumbang duluan. Yang lain segera membawanya ke tempat teduh dan mengipasinya. Yamazaki menuju pondok mencari pemilik ladang, Saeki dan Minefuji.

"Panasnya menyengat ya?" komentar Shibuya sambil mengipasi Kanemoto.

"Yah... Mana tidak diberi minum." Hitonari membuka kaosnya. Akane tidak mau kalah, ikut membuka kaosnya.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Hitonari.

"Fufufufu... Tidak akan kubiarkan kau tampil mencolok sendirian! Lihat ototku lebih bagus dari punyamu!"

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah!" ujar Hitonari sambil menjemur kaosnya.

"Panas..." Akihiko megap-megap sambil berkipas.

"Tante menor itu pasti asyik bergosip sambil minum es serut!" gerutu Akane.

"Atau sedang enak-enak makan semangka sambil tiduran!" tambah Hitonari.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shibuya pada wakil kaptennya.

"Masih lemas tapi lebih baik," jawab Kanemoto sambil berusaha duduk. Akane, Akihiko, dan Hitonari memilih berbaring di rumput-rumput yang dilindungi oleh bayangan daun-daun pohon yang rindang. Sekawanan capung melintas di dekat mereka. Kanemoto hanya bisa melihatnya.

"Siang jadi lebih panjang ya?" Akane kembali memancing pembicaraan saat keheningan yang ada mengusiknya.

"Namanya juga musim panas!"

"Si Minefuji bakal ngasih kita belut bakar _ga _ya?"

"Mana kutahu! Yang ada juga pasti minuman protein tidak jelas itu lagi!" jawab Hitonari.

"Cih! Mending susu pisang saja!"

"Ah... Aku mau cepat pulang!" kata Akihiko.

"Aku juga," Shibuya menimpali.

Hening.

"Oi, Alis Tipis!" panggil Akane.

"Apaan Akane Dungu?" jawab Hitonari.

"Sana jadi perdana menteri! Terus berikan aku kolam renang yang ada gunung esnya!" perintah Akane

"_Ngawur_!"

"Huhuhuhu..." Kanemoto tertawa sendiri.

"Wakil kapten kita sudah gila gara-gara panas!" komentar Akihiko.

"Huhuhuhu... Begitu Akane menabrak gunung esnya, badannya patah jadi dua, lalu ada dua orang Akane, lalu Hayamazaki..."

"Wa-wakil Kapten? Sadarlah..."

"Huhuhuhu..."

"Kapten lama sekali," Akane menguap.

"..." Hitonari acuh dan menggigit ranting kecil, memainkannya.

"Jangan-jangan, kapten ikut tidur-tiduran minum es serut!"

"..."

"Oi Hitonari! Jawab kek!"

"Apaan? Berisik!"

"ARRRHHHH! Lihat saja nanti! Di Interhigh kubuat skor lebih banyak darimu! Ingat itu Setan Putih!"

"Yah... Kalau kau bisa, Akane Bodoh!"

"Kalian meributkan apa?" tanya Yamazaki, menawarkan sebotol air mineral pada Kanemoto.

"Oohhh..." Kanemoto mendekap erat botol dingin itu di pipinya.

"Kapten lama!" teriak Akihiko dan Akane.

"Lama banget."

"Maaf-maaf."

"Anak-anak! Lihat! Aku bawa semangka!" seru Minefuji, membawa air minum dan semangka. Di belakangnya, Saeki mengikuti sambil membawa makanan.

"Datang juga tante menor ini! Pasti _ngegosip_ dulu kan!" tuduh Akane pada guru sekaligus pelatih tim mereka.

"Bo-boleh dong!" Minefuji membela dirinya.

"Kelamaan tahu!"

"Silakan! Ini minuman protein rasa udang, yang ini rasa teripang," tawar Saeki pada mereka.

"EEHHH? Lagi?" semua serempak berkata. Angin membawa kesejukan dari gunung. Kaos-kaos yang mereka jemur telah mengering sepenuhnya dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Tonggeret masih terus berbunyi di tengah teriknya musim panas.

**Selesai**

…

Dibuat dengan keadaan yang sama, abis nyabutin rumput, panas menyengat tidak ada awan dan kepengen es teler. **RnR**


End file.
